(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information providing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a traffic information providing system using a digital map and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques for minimizing operation and time costs by providing real-time section traffic information to road users, and increasing road efficiency by decentralizing traffic amounts on limited roads and scattering vehicles have been developed.
The traffic information is processed and generated from collection information provided by a plurality of probe vehicles.
However, no exclusive digital map for collecting traffic information has been provided. Therefore, information collected by the probe vehicles has been matched with a general digital map for providing traffic information to generate traffic information, and then the generated traffic information has been provided to users.
In the prior art, traffic information generating efficiency has been substantially deteriorated during the process for generating the traffic information by matching GPS tracking information transmitted to a center from a traffic information collecting terminal and the general digital map by using a link matching algorithm. Particularly, traffic information on important crossroads, overpass/underground roadway sections, and main stream dividing sections (e.g., expressways) is inaccurate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.